Splash: Um Tritão Em Minha Vida
by Lia Collins
Summary: Dois universos diferentes se encontram. Um grande amor acontece. Uma difícil decisão terá que ser tomada. Será Dean capaz de tudo por seu amor?
1. Quando A Terra Encontra O Mar

**Título: **Splash - Um Tritão Em Minha Vida

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi, lemon e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo: **Dois universos diferentes se encontram. Um grande amor acontece. Uma difícil decisão terá que ser tomada. Será Dean capaz de tudo por seu amor?

* * *

><p><strong>Essa fic foi inspirada no filme "Splash - Uma Sereia Em Minha Vida", que marcou a minha infância. Eu lembrei dele e logo o plot veio na minha cabeça. Eu pretendo que ela seja uma shortfic de 5 capítulos, mas vamos ver no que vai dar. Espero que gostem.<strong>

**PS: Tritão é o macho da sereia.**

* * *

><p>Tudo estava calmo na pequena Stone Beach, localizada na California. A praia estava cheia, as pessoas estavam se divertindo, enfim, era um dia como outro qualquer, até que algo inusitado aconteceu. Um belo homem moreno de olhos azuis apareceu andando perto do mar completamente nu. Todos ficaram chocados e um alvoroço aconteceu. Um homem pegou seu celular e fez uma ligação.<p>

Não muito distante dali, no departamento de polícia de Stone Beach, o Capitão Singer saiu de sua sala às pressas:

-Winchester, acabaram de ligar da praia em frente à Hanks Street. Parece que tem um homem nu causando confusão lá. Resolva isso.

-Sim, senhor. - respondeu o detetive contrariado. Não é porque ele era gay que esses casos de tarados tinham que ir todos para ele.

-Boa sorte, amigo! - exclamou Ash Williams, um dos seus poucos colegas no pequeno departamento, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Me erra, Ash! - retrucou Dean se dirigindo para a porta também sorrindo.

O trajeto até o local da confusão não demorou. O loiro estacionou em frente à uma loja de surf, pegou uma manta que havia colocado no banco de trás e se dirigiu para a praia. Logo ele viu o aglomerado e passou pelas pessoas:

-Com licença, preciso falar com o suspeito.

Os curiosos abriram caminho para Dean e então ele o viu. Era simplesmente o homem mais lindo que ele já tinha visto. O tal suspeito tinha cabelos escuros e curtos, lábios rachados e cheios, um corpo magro e um pouco forte, coxas grossas e bem torneadas e simplesmente o maior pênis que no qual o detetive já tinha colocado os olhos. Mas o que chamou realmente sua atenção foram as enormes orbes azuis que adornavam seu rosto. Com certeza não havia ninguém nesse mundo com olhos mais lindos que aqueles. Então, ele se lembrou que estava trabalhando e falou com o rapaz enquanto o cobria com a manta:

-Eu sou o detetive Dean Winchester. Qual é o seu nome?

-Meu nome é Castiel. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Dean Winchester.

-Castiel? Nome diferente esse. Mas qual o seu nome completo?

-É só Castiel mesmo.

-Não é possível. Todos têm um sobrenome.

-Eu não tenho.

-Está bem. Vamos deixar isso para depois.

-Porque você está nu no meio da praia, Castiel?

-Desculpe, acho que perdi minhas roupas. - respondeu o homem encarando o detetive de um jeito que parecia ler sua alma, o deixando completamente arrepiado.

-Ah, que ótimo! Como alguém perde as roupas? - retrucou o detetive com sarcasmo.

-Eu tirei para tomar banho de mar de noite e quando saí da água, elas não estavam mais onde deixei. Alguém deve tê-las roubado.

-Da próxima vez, use uma sunga, gênio! Vamos para o departamento.

O loiro conduziu o moreno até sua viatura e o levou para seu local de trabalho. Lá, ele retomou o interrogatório acompanhado do Capitão e com o suspeito já vestido, usando um uniforme de presidiário:

-Onde você mora?

-Eu vim de muito longe, mas perdi tudo. Não tenho para onde ir.

-Como, assim não tem para onde ir? - indagou Singer.

-De onde eu vim, as pessoas não costumam roubar o que pertence aos outros, então eu não estou acostumado com isso.

-Ah, já sei. Deixou a chave no seu carro. - o Winchester fez a sugestão com um sorriso que o moreno não conseguiu deixar de reparar. Aquele loiro era realmente encantador.

-Exatamente. Me desculpem pela confusão que eu causei na praia, não vai mais acontecer.

-Acho bom mesmo, rapaz. Você ao menos tem dinheiro para ficar em um hotel? - indagou o Capitão.

-Não. - respondeu o moreno abaixando a cabeça.

Nesse momento, o detetive fez algo que nem ele mesmo entendeu porque fez. Simplesmente, ele não conseguiu ver aqueles olhos azuis com um ar tão triste. Quando deu por si, Dean já estava falando:

-Você pode ficar na minha casa até arranjar um lugar para ficar se quiser.

-Sério? Obrigado, Dean! - exclamou o moreno com um sorriso nos lábios que o loiro jamais esqueceria.

-Ficou louco, Winchester? Você nem o conhece! - esbravejou Singer furioso.

-Não se preocupe, Capitão. Eu sei me cuidar. E sei o que eu estou fazendo.

-Espero que saiba mesmo! - vociferou Bobby deixando a sala.

-Bem, meu plantou já acabou há uns 20 minutos mesmo. Vamos, Cass, eu vou te levar para casa. Err... eu posso te chamar de Cass?

-Pode sim, Dean. - respondeu Castiel já de pé e ainda sorrindo. O Winchester não conseguiu desviar os olhos daquele sorriso. E da mesma forma, o moreno fitava seus lábios. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até Dean sair do transe e arrastar o moreno pelas mãos.

Em seguida, ele o levou para o vestiário, e entregou para o outro uma calça jeans e uma camisa que ele sempre deixava em seu armário caso precisasse trocar de roupa:

-Obrigado de novo, Dean. Eu nem sei o que dizer! Você está me ajudando muito. - falou o rapaz com os imensos olhos azuis brilhando.

-Pare de agradecer e se vista, Cass. Nós temos que ir. - replicou o loiro sorridente.

Enquanto Dean pegava seus documentos e a chave de seu carro, o moreno o obedeceu. Mais uma vez o loiro admirou aquele belo corpo diante de si, mas resolveu desviar o olhar antes que uma parte de seu próprio corpo reagisse. Enfim, eles entraram no Impala do Winchester e foram para a casa dele. Era uma casa grande, com piscina e 3 quartos. Ele cresceu lá com seus pais e seu irmão. Os pais, John e Mary, morreram anos antes em um acidente de carro. O irmão, Sam, havia se mudado para uma casa há duas quadras dela para ficar mais perto do escritório de advocacia onde trabalhava. Antes mesmo de entrarem, Castiel já estava fascinado:

-Nossa! Que lugar lindo! É aqui que você mora?

-Sim. Eu cresci aqui com meus pais e meu irmão, Sam. Bem, ele se mudou para uma casa há duas quadras daqui para ficar mais perto do trabalho.

-E seus pais?

-Eles morreram há 3 anos em um acidente de carro. - explicou o Winchester com uma tristeza no olhar.

-Sinto muito, Dean. - retrucou Castiel colocando sua mão no ombro esquerdo dele e provocando arrepios em seu corpo.

-Obrigado, Cass. Mas vamos esquecer essa conversa e entrar. Eu vou te mostrar a casa toda.

Ambos entraram no lar do Winchester sorridentes. Eles haviam acabado de se conhecer, mas sentiam como se já se conhecessem há anos. Pouco a pouco, o jovem detetive apresentou toda a casa para seu hóspede, deixando por último o quarto no qual ele ficaria:

-Bem, você vai ficar nessa suíte. Era o quarto do meu irmão.

-Ele não vai se importar?

-Claro que não. Ele não mora mais aqui e, além do mais, é um bom garoto. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, meu quarto é esse aqui do lado. Ou seja, eu não vou estar longe. - falou o detetive apontando para sua suíte com um belo sorriso no rosto.

-Olha, Dean, eu prometo que logo arranjarei um lugar para ficar, tá? Eu não quero ser um problema para você.

-Você não é um problema para mim, Cass. E pode ficar pelo tempo que precisar. Além do mais, vai ser bom para mim ter um pouco de companhia. Eu me sinto só desde que Sam se mudou.

-Se é assim, eu me sinto mais à vontade. - respondeu o moreno sorrindo.

-Bom saber. - retrucou o detetive também sorrindo. - Bem, você deve estar precisando de um banho. Eu pegar umas roupas minhas para você usar, já que perdeu tudo. Mais tarde vamos comprar umas roupas para você.

-Ah não, Dean! Aí já é demais! Eu vou ficar na sua casa e você ainda quer comprar roupas para mim?

-Cass, eu faço questão. Agora entre aí e vá tomar seu banho.

-Está bem...

O moreno obedeceu a ordem e logo tirou sua roupa, indo para o amplo banheiro em seguida. Dentro dele, havia uma pia com uma bancada de mármore e um armário embaixo. Pendurado acima dela estava um armário de remédio com um espelho na frente. Na lateral direita da pia tinha um boxe de tamanho médio. Por fim, no outro lado do banheiro, estava instalada uma grande banheira. Ao vê-la, Castiel sorriu e foi direto para ela. O rapaz, abriu a torneira e a deixou enchendo enquanto trancava a porta. Logo, ele voltou para a banheira e, assim que ela ficou cheia, ele se deitou, relaxando imediatamente. Segundos depois, uma enorme cauda de peixe azul clara tomou o lugar de suas pernas. O moreno simplesmente sorriu, fechou os olhos e começou a relaxar. Então uma voz vinda do quarto o despertou:

-Cas, eu vou deixar as roupas aqui, está bem? Você pode usar a toalha que está aí dentro. Ela não foi usada por ninguém.

-Ok. Obrigado, Dean!

Ao ouvir seu hóspede agradecer mais uma vez, Dean sorriu. Ele tinha que admitir, Castiel era realmente muito educado. Ele não sabia porque, mas achava que aquele era apenas o começo de uma relação muito intensa e verdadeira. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ele deixou o quarto.

* * *

><p><strong>"Stone Beach" é um lugar fictício criado por mim.<strong>

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	2. Esperando por Você

**Enfim o 2º capítulo. Peço desculpas pela demora na postagem. Infelizmente houve uma morte na minha família, por isso eu fiquei dias sem escrever. Agora eu estou de volta e espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Eu acho que ficou um tanto quanto grande... desculpem, eu me empolguei. Enfim, boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Dean estava na cozinha fazendo um lanche para seu hóspede quando se lembrou do toque dele em seu ombro e levou sua mão direita para ele. Então o loiro percebeu. O arrepio provocado pelo toque de Castiel naquela parte de seu corpo foi o mesmo que ele sentiu quando recebeu a cicatriz em seu ombro ainda criança. Essa constatação o deixou confuso e ele acabou murmurando:<p>

-Que coisa mais estranha...

-Está cozinhando, Dean? - indagou o moreno parado na porta despertando o loiro de seus devaneios.

-Ah, sim. Eu estou fazendo um lanche para nós, Cass. Senta aí. - respondeu o detetive apontando a pequena mesa no canto da cozinha.

-Obrigado de novo, Dean. Eu realmente estou com fome.

-Você não se cansa de agradecer não? Olha, se eu ouvir mais um obrigado saindo de sua boca, eu vou me chatear. - replicou o loiro sorrindo.

-Tá bom, eu parei! - exclamou o moreno também sorrindo e levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição;

-Ótimo. Gosta de panquecas, Cas? Eu já estou acabando.

-Eu nunca comi panquecas. - respondeu Castiel inclinando a cabeça para o lado. O gesto não passou desapercebido por Dean, que não conseguiu deixar de achá-lo fofo.

-Nunca comeu panquecas? De que planeta você veio?

-Vamos dizer que, de onde eu vim, a comida é diferente.

-Bem, se você não quer falar disso, vamos mudar de assunto. Mas se prepare, você vai comer as panquecas mais deliciosas do mundo!

-OPA!

Os dois homens sorriram, enquanto o loiro continuava a cozinhar. Eles engataram um longo papo, até que finalmente a comida ficou pronta. Dean serviu as panquecas com calda de chocolate, sorvete e chocolate granulado. Ansioso pelo veredito de Castiel, ele ficou esperando o moreno mastigar o primeiro pedaço e viu em seu rosto uma expressão de êxtase que não dava para comparar com nenhuma outra. Era o puro pecado. Com o coração descompassado, ele não resistiu e sorriu. Então, o moreno finalmente falou com um sorriso nos lábios:

-Você tem razão, Dean! É uma delicia!

-Eu sabia que você ia gostar! - exclamou o loiro também sorridente.

-Bom dia, Dean! Pelo visto temos visitas! - exclamou Sam entrando na cozinha.

-Bom dia, Sammy. Esse é Castiel. Ele perdeu tudo e vai ficar aqui por algum tempo até se restabelecer. Cas, esse é Sam, meu irmão.

-É um prazer te conhecer, Castiel. - falou o mais novo estendendo sua mão direita.

-O prazer é meu, Samuel. Seu irmão falou de você para mim. Eu só não imaginei que você fosse tão grande. - respondeu hóspede sorrindo e apertando a mão que o outro oferecia.

-Bem, eu não posso dizer a mesma coisa. - retrucou Sam largando a mão de Castiel e encarando o irmão com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Isso porque eu o conheci hoje, irmãozinho. Agora senta aí e lancha com a gente.

-Ok, mas antes disso, vamos lá na sala. Eu preciso falar contigo.

-Está bem. Eu já volto, Cas. Vai comendo.

O loiro se levantou e seguiu o irmão até a sala. Lá, eles sentaram no sofá e o moreno começou a falar o que passou por sua cabeça ao conhecer Castiel:

-Dean, como você trás para nossa casa alguém que acabou de conhecer? Ele pode ser perigoso!

-Você me chamou aqui para isso? Me poupe, Sam! Eu não sou criança! Sei muito bem o que estou fazendo! Você tá parecendo o Capitão! - exclamou Dean ficando de pé e tentando voltar para a cozinha.

-Sabe mesmo, Dean? Pois não é isso que está parecendo. E se o Singer falou a mesma coisa é porque, assim como eu, ele te conhece. Eu vi o jeito que você olhou para ele e conheço muito bem esse olhar. - replicou o mais alto segurando o irmão pelo braço.

-Que olhar? Do que você está falando?

-Você está gostando dele não é?

-O que? Ficou doido, Sam? - se exaltou o Winchester mais velho puxando o braço da mão do irmão.

-NÃO! Você é que está doido! Da última vez que você olhou para um cara como olha para esse Dastiel, acabou bêbado e chorando no meu ombro!

-O nome dele é CASTIEL! Com "C"! Eu não estou afim dele e, mesmo que estivesse, ele não é como o Pellegrino! - devolveu o loiro furioso.

-Como você sabe? Você acabou de conhecê-lo, Dean!

-Eu não sei explicar! Eu apenas sei, Sam! E se é para ficar implicando com o Cas, é melhor ir embora! Eu vou voltar para a cozinha!

-Cas? Você já inventou um apelidinho para ele?

-Me erra, Sam! - exclamou o detetive deixando a sala.

-Eu vou com você! Eu pretendo te deixar sozinho com ele o mínimo de tempo que eu puder!

Os irmãos voltaram para a mesa e o lanche seguiu tranquilo, embora Sam não parasse de olhar de forma ameaçadora para Castiel, o que deixou Dean irritado. Infelizmente para o Winchester caçula, ele não pôde ficar mais tempo na casa do irmão, porque ligaram do seu escritório e ele foi obrigado a encontrar um cliente. Assim que Sam saiu, Dean levou Castiel para o shopping:

-É aqui, Cas. Nesse shopping nós vamos comprar tudo o que você precisa.

-Nossa, como é grande. Maior do que me disseram. - retrucou o moreno embasbacado e com os olhos brilhando.

-Você nunca foi a um shopping, Cas? - indagou o loiro surpreso.

-É que o lugar de onde eu vi não tem shopping. - explicou o moreno sem graça.

-Nossa, então você ter vindo de uma cidade muito pequena!

-Pelo contrário... - sussurrou Castiel sério.

-Que?

-Nada! Bem, vamos naquela loja ali? Eu gostei daquela roupa que está à mostra. - desconversou o dono dos olhos azuis apontando para uma vitrine com um manequim de calça jeans e uma camisa preta de mangas curtas.

-Ok! Como você quiser! Hoje o dia é seu!

Castiel sorriu encantado e os dois seguiram para a loja escolhida por ele. Após horas comprando em vários estabelecimentos comerciais, eles se dirigiram à praça de alimentação cheios de sacolas nas mãos. Dean ajudou o tritão a escolher seu jantar primeiro e o deixou na mesa em seguida:

-Vá comendo que eu já volto, Cas. Vou pegar um hambúrguer e cerveja para mim.

-Está bem. Mas não demora, por favor. Eu não gosto de ficar sozinho. - respondeu o moreno encarando o loiro com um olhar de filhotinho no rosto.

-Não se preocupe, eu não vou demorar.

Enquanto Dean pedia seu lanche na filial do McDonald's da praça de alimentação, um homem de cabelo castanho com uma bandeja nas mãos abordou Castiel:

-Boa noite. Eu posso sentar aqui?

-Não, desculpe. Esse lugar está ocupado. - respondeu o moreno educadamente.

-Eu não estou vendo ninguém nele. - retrucou o desconhecido sarcasticamente.

-Isso porque ele foi pedir o jantar dele. Mas vai voltar logo.

-Ele? Você está acompanhado de um homem? É seu namorado? - alfinetou o homem zombeteiramente.

-Não, é meu amigo. E por favor, saia daqui de uma vez. Se o senhor não percebeu, existem várias mesas vazias por aqui.

-Nossa, "senhor"? Quanta formalidade! Meu nome é Fergus, mas me chame de Crowley. É o meu apelido, gracinha. - retrucou o intruso sarcasticamente.

-Não me chame de "gracinha". Eu não dei essa intimidade ao senhor. E eu já te pedi para me deixar em paz, senão...

-Senão o que? Você vai me machucar, gracinha?

-Ele não, mas eu vou. E muito. Ele está te importunando, Cas? - falou Dean se aproximando e colocando sua bandeja em cima da mesa com o semblante sério.

-Sim, ele está. Eu já pedi para ele sair daqui, mas ele continua no mesmo lugar. - respondeu Castiel nervoso.

-Se você não quiser que eu te prenda por assédio sexual nesse exato momento, é melhor ir embora agora mesmo. - ameaçou o Winchester fuzilando Fergus com os olhos.

-Prender? Você é policial? - indagou Crowley assustado.

-Exatamente. Detetive Dean Winchester. - replicou o loiro com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios enquanto levantava a barra de sua camisa e mostrava seu distintivo.

-Desculpe. Eu não queria ser inconveniente.

-Mas foi e muito. Eu conheço tipos como você. É todo metido a corajoso quando enfrenta pessoas que você sabe que não são capazes de se defender de você, mas quando alguém maior ou com um distintivo aparece, você fica apavorado. Mostra o covarde que realmente é! Eu só não te prendo porque não quero estragar nosso passeio tendo que te levar para o departamento, mas se você se aproximar do Castiel de novo, não terá a mesma sorte!

-E... eu entendi! Isso não vai mais acontecer! - exclamou Crowley assustado se afastando dos rapazes.

-Muito obrigado, Dean. - agradeceu o moreno enquanto o loiro se sentava.

-Não precisa agradecer, Cas. Eu não ia deixar que esse babaca continuasse a te importunar. Ele mereceu. Agora vamos comer. - respondeu o detetive encarando o tritão com um olhar doce.

Os dois amigos iniciaram sua refeição, que seguiu tranquila, assim como o resto do dia. Perto de anoitecer, eles deixaram o shopping e estavam no estacionamento se dirigindo ao Impala quando viram Crowley caminhando diante deles. O tritão notou que ele passava por um hidrante e não resistiu. Com um sorriso maroto, ele fechou sua mão direita, que estava estendida junto de seu corpo e fez um movimento discreto para o lado. O hidrante estourou e um jato d'água acertou Fergus. Os rapazes explodiram em deliciosas gargalhadas e, ao passarem por ele, do outro lado do hidrante, Dean alfinetou:

-Olhe pelo lado bom, Crowley, hoje você não precisa mais tomar banho!

-Idiotas! - exclamou o homem furioso se afastando e indo para seu carro.

Quase duas semanas depois, eles estavam ainda mais próximos. Dean nunca teve tanta vontade de ir para casa como naqueles dias. Era com ansiedade que ele sempre consultava o relógio no trabalho na expectativa dele estar marcando o horário do fim de seu turno. E era com empolgação que ele voltava para o lugar onde morava, que agora, depois de anos, parecia um lar novamente.

Como ainda não havia arrumado um emprego e queria muito retribuir tudo o que Dean tinha feito por ele, Castiel resolveu cuidar da casa de seu amigo. Ele cozinhava (coisa que tinha aprendido muito bem com a ajuda de um livro de receitas de Mary), faxinava, lavava as roupas dos dois, enfim fazia todo o trabalho doméstico. No entanto, o que o loiro mais gostava é que o moreno sempre o recebia com um largo sorriso no rosto quando ele voltava para casa. O Winchester falou para o tritão que ele não precisava cuidar da casa, mas de nada adiantou, pois Castiel fazia questão disso. Dean entrava em casa e aquele cheiro de comida gostosa misturado ao aroma de casa bem cuidada invadia suas narinas e o faziam respirar fundo com os olhos fechados. Finalmente, depois de anos, ele estava feliz.

Simultaneamente e em segredo, Sam investigava a vida de Castiel. Ele amava muito seu irmão e temia que o moreno o estivesse enganando como Nick Pellegrino uma dia fez. Quando o mais novo teve Dean bêbado e aos prantos em seus braços, ele jurou que nunca deixaria aquela cena se repetir. E ele era um homem de palavra. Por isso, não desistiria até descobrir toda a verdade sobre o novo hóspede de seu irmão mais velho.

O Winchester primogênito resolveu sair mais cedo do trabalho naquele dia, já que havia preenchido todos os relatórios e feito tudo que tinha que fazer. Ele entrou em seu Impala perto das 5 da tarde e rumou para sua casa. Dessa vez, Castiel não o esperava na sala de estar com aquele sorriso que agora o loiro amava. E nem poderia, afinal ele não sabia que seu amigo voltara mais cedo do departamento. Ele começou a andar pela casa em busca do moreno quando ouviu um barulho de água vindo do quintal. Ele sorriu consigo mesmo imaginando que Castiel deveria estar na piscina. Era a primeira vez que o moreno usava a piscina, pelo menos que ele soubesse, e isso o deixou ainda mais ansioso, pois desde que o conheceu, ele não o tinha visto mais sem camisa.

Sem conseguir mais se conter, Dean seguiu para a piscina. O quintal onde ela foi instalada tinha muros altos e era coberto por um toldo, pois John e Mary prezavam muito a privacidade de sua família. E o loiro também gostava disso. Ele caminhou em silêncio pois queria surpreender Castiel, mas ele é que foi pego de surpresa. O que Dean viu o deixou chocado. As pernas do moreno haviam sumido e em seu lugar havia uma bela e longa cauda de peixe azul. Nesse momento, ele foi para a superfície da piscina e se assustou ao ver o loiro parado diante dele com uma expressão de assombro no rosto:

-Dean! E... eu, eu i... ia te cont... contar, eu juro! - exclamou ele entre lágrimas se aproximando da borda.

Nesse momento, lembranças bombardearam a cabeça do irmão de Sam. Ele voltou anos no tempo, para um momento que ele não conseguia esquecer, mas que, até aquele momento, não recordava da forma que realmente aconteceu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Dean tinha 9 anos e estava na praia em frente de sua casa com John. Ele fazia um castelo de areia com seu balde e suas pás quando ouviu a voz do pai:

-Dean, eu vou ver porque sua mãe e Sam estão demorando para vir. Não saia daqui, ok?

-Está bem, papai. - respondeu o garoto virando o rosto por um segundo para encarar o pai.

John voltou para casa enquanto o garoto continuava concentrado em seu castelo de areia. Então, outra coisa chamou sua atenção. Ele levantou a cabeça e viu o mar. Um sorriso travesso tomou conta de seus lábios e ele olhou para trás se certificando que o pai não podia mais vê-lo. Finalmente ele ia poder fazer o que sempre quis, mas seus pais não deixavam. Dean largou os brinquedos e correu para o mar. Os pés corriam contra a água até que as ondas batiam em sua pequena cintura. Empolgado, o menino mergulhou e começou a nadar. Ele iria até o fundo e enfim ia descobrir porque seus pais não o deixavam ir lá.

Mas nada era como ele imaginava. As ondas começaram a jogá-lo de um lado para o outro, suas perninhas não eram fortes o suficiente para vencê-las e logo ele se viu exausto. Desesperado, o loiro gritava por socorro, chamava o pai e a mãe e seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas que se misturavam com a água do mar. Ele estava apavorado, já achando que morreria, quando sentiu uma mão segurando e queimando seu ombro esquerdo, o puxando para a praia.

Dean foi colocado inconsciente na areia, mas após alguns minutos abriu os olhos e viu a coisa mais bela que já tinha visto na vida. Era um garoto moreno de lindos e intensos olhos azuis. Ele estava seco e irradiava calor de suas mãos por todo seu corpo. Quando o Winchester ia perguntar quem era ele, a voz infantil, mas rouca quebrou o silêncio antes dele:

-Você vai ficar bem.

Então, o menino se levantou e correu para o mar, desaparecendo entre as ondas. Dean voltou a perder a consciência e só despertou horas mais tarde no hospital diante de uma Mary chorosa, um Sam assustado e um John furioso. Ele acabou esquecendo do garoto que o salvou, mas a sensação que sua mão que causou em seu ombro e o incidente em si, Dean jamais conseguiu esquecer. Obviamente, por ele não se lembrar do menino, aquela marca de mão em seu ombro sempre fora um mistério para ele. Tudo o que ele sabia dela é que foi feita no dia em que ele quase se afogou. Até aquele momento.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

-Foi você! Você é aquele garoto que salvou minha vida quando eu quase me afoguei! - exclamou Dean em um susto após finalmente sair de seu estado de choque.

-Sim, eu sou. - respondeu Castiel abaixando a cabeça e sem coragem de sair da piscina.

Para a surpresa do tritão, o detetive mergulhou na piscina e foi até ele, abraçando sua cintura com possessão e o beijando apaixonadamente. Castiel sonhara com isso desde o dia em que salvou Dean. No segundo que viu o rosto bonito repleto de sardas, ele se apaixonou, mas nunca imaginou que esse momento de fato aconteceria. No entanto, ele estava nos braços de Dean sendo beijado por ele. Apaixonado, Castiel se deixou levar e correspondeu a carícia enlaçando seu pescoço com vontade.

Minutos depois eles se afastavam, ambos precisando respirar e com largos sorrisos em seu rosto. Dean acariciou a face do outro enquanto falava:

-Mesmo sem me lembrar de você, eu te esperei todos esses anos. Eu me esqueci do seu rosto e até de seus belos olhos, mas o que eu senti quando você tocou meu ombro, eu me lembro até hoje. Agora sei porque senti a mesma coisa quando você tocou meu ombro na cozinha. E foi exatamente por essa sensação que eu estava esperando.

-Me desculpe, Dean. Eu te queimei sem querer. Naquele momento, eu estava esquentando a água porque sentia frio, então eu te vi e nadei até você sem pensar. Quando te toquei, minha mão ainda estava quente. Me senti péssimo por isso. - explicou o moreno abaixando a cabeça com uma tristeza no olhar.

-Não se sinta. Você salvou minha vida. E eu adoro essa cicatriz. - respondeu o detetive sorrindo.

-Sério? - indagou o tritão incrédulo.

-Sim. É sério. Mas você esquenta a água? Como assim? Aliás, você é um tritão, não é?

-Sim, eu esquento a água, além de congelá-la e manipulá-la. E sim, eu sou um tritão. Isso não te incomoda ou enoja?

-Você me transmite várias sensações, mas nojo não é uma delas, Cas. Não me importa nem um pouco se você tem pernas, cauda de peixe ou é um centauro. Eu te amo como jamais amei alguém em minha vida. E esse sentimento não nasceu no dia em que você apareceu nu na praia. Ele nasceu quando você salvou minha vida. Eu só não sabia disso. - retrucou o loiro com segurança.

-Dean... eu nem sei o que dizer! Eu pensei que você sentiria nojo ou raiva de mim! E não achei que fosse se lembrar daquele dia. Eu nunca te esqueci, sabe? Eu te amo desde aquele dia. Quando voltei para o mar, eu jurei para mim mesmo que um dia retornaria para seu mundo para te conhecer melhor. Então comecei a conversar mais com meu pai sobre o mundo dos humanos, pois ele passou um bom tempo aqui quando era jovem. Ele sempre teve muita curiosidade e vontade de viver entre vocês, então meu avô deu a ele a chance de escolher entre ficar aqui ou se casar com minha mãe, por esse motivo deixou ele viver aqui por um ano. Ele amava seu mundo, mas amava mais ainda a minha mãe, por isso voltou e se casou com ela.

-Agora eu entendo porque você se vira tão bem aqui. - falou o Winchester sorrindo malicioso.

-Eu sei que a época em que ele veio era outra, mas as coisas não mudaram tanto assim, não é? Eu só tive que aprender a lidar com essas coisas modernas como computador e celular.

-E aprendeu muito bem, Cas. Sabe, eu nem consigo acreditar que você veio do mar. Que você nasceu e cresceu lá e consegue respirar debaixo d'água. Olhando para você, eu tenho a certeza que você deve ser a mais bela criatura existente no mar.

-Não exagera, Dean. Eu sei que não sou feio, mas não sou tão bonito assim. - retrucou o tritão encabulado.

-Não foi exagero. Eu já vi muitos peixes de verdade e muitas sereias na TV, mas nunca vi uma cauda tão linda como a sua. Ela combina com seus olhos.

-Agora quem não acredita sou eu, Dean.

-Não acredita em que? - indagou o loiro franzindo o cenho.

-Que você me aceitou tão fácil e ainda acha minha cauda linda. Eu sei como são os humanos e vocês não costumam reagir bem quando descobrem uma coisa assim.

-Acredite, Cas, pois é verdade. Eu te esperei por anos sem nem mesmo saber. E agora que te tenho, não vou te deixar escapar tão fácil. - devolveu o Winchester maliciosamente.

-E quem disse que eu quero escapar? - perguntou o moreno com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Safadinho... - alfinetou o loiro tomando a boca do tritão para si novamente e com ainda mais vontade.

Eles se beijaram por longos minutos entre carícias. Para a surpresa de Castiel, o loiro deslizou sua mão abaixo da linha da cintura dele e acariciou sua cauda, a fazendo se mexer sozinha. Ao sentir o movimento, ele partiu o beijo sorrindo:

-Está feliz em me ver, Cas?

-É involuntário, Dean. Acontece quando um tritão está...

-Excitado? - indagou o detetive com malícia.

-S... sim. - respondeu o moreno ruborizado.

-E suas pernas, Cas. Como elas voltam?

-Quando eu me secar, elas tomam o lugar da cauda.

-Ótimo. Vamos para o meu quarto agora. - concluiu o Winchester tomando o tritão em seus braços e deixando a piscina.

-Dean, você está querendo fazer amor comigo? - questionou o moreno envergonhado.

-Sim e muito, Cas. Você não quer? Olha, se você não estiver pronto, eu vou entender. - respondeu Dean entrando em casa carregando Castiel.

-Não, eu estou! Eu esperei muito por isso, Dean! Eu só queria ter certeza que era isso que você queria.

-Agora você já tem...

Dean seguiu para o quarto e depositou seu amor em sua cama cuidadosamente. Então ele foi para o banheiro e, tirou de lá sua toalha de banho, voltando para a cama em seguida. Ao vê-lo com a toalha, o tritão falou:

-Dean, eu posso me secar sozinho esquentando a água em meu corpo, lembra? Eu fiz isso conosco naquele dia.

-Eu sei, Cas. Mas dessa vez, eu mesmo quero fazer isso. - retrucou o loiro sorrindo e colocando a toalha sobre o peito do moreno, a deslizando para baixo.

Castiel fechou os olhos e se entregou ao mar de sensações que Dean lhe causava. Ao mesmo tempo, o loiro lentamente enxugava o corpo amado até que sua cauda finalmente deu lugar às suas pernas. O detetive sorriu e se deitou sobre o moreno, o beijando com paixão. Ambos se abraçaram, acariciando o corpo alheio e aprofundando mais o beijo. O loiro desceu as carícias até o membro do moreno e o tomou com gula, o devorando como nunca havia feito com ninguém antes. Castiel se contorceu na cama e gemeu descontrolado. Quando ele estava para gozar e o pré-sêmen já lambuzava seu pênis, o Winchester resvalou a mão nele e inseriu seus dedos melados na entrada de Castiel. Lentamente, ele foi deslizando os dígitos preparando seu tritão para recebê-lo.

Quando sentiu que o moreno estava pronto, o loiro se deitou novamente sobre ele, dessa vez encaixando as pernas dele em seus quadris e o penetrou lenta e cuidadosamente, pois ele não queria machucá-lo. A sensação era maravilhosa! Ele nunca havia sentido nada parecido! Estar dentro de seu amor era o paraíso, no melhor sentido da expressão. Castiel era tão delicioso que Dean perdeu a noção de tudo e, em questão de minutos, já o estocava com todas as suas forças e em uma velocidade que quase quebrava a barreira do som. O moreno gemia cada vez mais alto e isso só motivava o detetive a continuar o que fazia. Ele colocou suas mãos por baixo do corpo amado, apalpou suas nádegas com força, mas não o suficiente para machucá-lo e o empurrou em sua direção. Ao mesmo tempo, o tritão mexia seus quadris descontroladamente gritando de prazer:

-DEAN! DEAN! DEAN! ASSIM, NÃO PARE!

-E quem disse que eu pensava em parar, meu peixinho? - retrucou o loiro com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, o beijando logo depois.

Castiel estava totalmente entregue e sentia Dean invadir apaixonadamente seu corpo e sua boca. As línguas valsavam sem controle seguindo os movimentos de ambos os quadris. Dos lábios, Dean desceu sua língua para o queixo do moreno, parando no ombro esquerdo e o mordendo com paixão. O dono dos olhos verdes gemeu alto e aquele que possuía orbes cor de esmeralda levou seus lábios para um dos ouvidos do parceiro e sussurrou:

-Agora estamos quites. Eu tenho uma marca sua no ombro esquerdo e você tem uma minha. - falou ele com malícia chupando o lóbulo da orelha de Castiel logo depois.

-A partir desse momento somos um do outro para sempre. Está escrito na carne de nossos corpos. - concordou o moreno entre ôfegos.

-Você é meu e eu sou seu, Cas. E será assim até o fim.

-Será assim mesmo depois de nossas mortes, Dean, pois eu vou com você até o Céu ou o Inferno.

-Eu também, Cas!

Dean sorriu e voltou a beijar aqueles lábios tão tentadores. Algumas investidas depois, ambos alcançaram o orgasmo simultaneamente. O Winchester gozou como um louco e teve a certeza que aquela era a melhor transa de sua vida. Enquanto se desmanchava dentro daquele corpo perfeito, o homem se sentiu no mar. Ele se sentiu flutuando na água, as ondas passando por seu corpo. Era a mais deliciosa sensação que ele experimentou em sua vida.

Castiel despejou seu sêmen em seu abdômen e no do loiro e sentiu seu corpo ferver embaixo de Dean. Ele já havia acasalado uma vez com outro tritão apenas por curiosidade, mas não chegou nem perto daquele momento de amor que ele havia acabado de viver com seu humano. A transa dele com o outro tritão foi boa e prazerosa, mas aquela com Dean foi perfeita. Ele se sentiu no Céu, no melhor sentido da expressão.

O detetive girou o corpo e deitou as costas na cama levando o corpo amado consigo e o aninhando em seu peito. Castiel o abraçou com força e sorriu bobamente ao escutar a voz do loiro:

-Eu te amo, Cas. Essa foi a melhor transa da minha vida. Você é simplesmente maravilhoso.

-Eu também te amo, Dean. E também nunca experimentei algo assim. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

-E você na minha, meu peixinho.

Abraçados, exaustos e extasiados, homem e tritão adormeceram profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	3. E Os Problemas Começam

**Bem, demorei, mas estou atualizando! Peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas acontece que comecei a fazer fics demais, não só desse fandom e agora estou meio enrolada. Mas já disse e repito que eu NUNCA vou abandonar nenhuma fic minha, nem mesmo "Híbrido", que está há tanto tempo sem atualização. Eu pretendo continuá-la, até por que eu inseri nela um personagem de outro fandom q amo, o problema é que eu ando sem inspiração para continuá-la, porque ela não é Yaoi e depois que ingressei nesse mundo Slash, eu estou com dificuldades para escrever fics de SPN que sejam hétero. Mas enfim, eu concluirei tanto "Híbrido" como todas as outras histórias que comecei e começarei. Agora chega de enrolação e vamos ao capítulo! Espero que gostem! *-***

**PS: Jen, você me pediu, então, aí está! Rsss!**

* * *

><p>-Acorda, peixinho preguiçoso! - exclamou Dean sentado na cama diante do moreno com uma bandeja enorme de café da manhã nas mãos.<p>

-Humm? Nossa! O que é isso, Dean? - retrucou o tritão se sentando na cama em um pulo ao ver a comida.

-Isso é o nosso café da manhã. Fiz especialmente para você. Gostou? - explicou o loiro sorridente enquanto colocava a bandeja no colo de Castiel.

-Amei, Dean. Obrigado mesmo. Eu nem sei o que dizer! - exclamou o moreno emocionado.

-Não diga nada, meu amor. Só coma. E me chama daquele jeito... - respondeu o detetive fitando o tritão com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, o fazendo enrubescer ao se lembrar a que o loiro se referia.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e começaram a comer. Entre uma garfada e outra de panquecas ou walffes, uma mordida de sanduíche ou um gole de suco, eles riam e brincavam um com o outro. Até que o detetive resolveu sanar uma dúvida que estava em sua cabeça desde que descobriu o segredo de Castiel:

-Cass, aquele hidrante que estourou naquele idiota do Crowley. Foi você, não foi?

-Fui eu sim. - respondeu o tritão com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. - Eu não ia fazer nada, mas quando vi ele passar ao lado do hidrante, não resisti. Além do mais, ele mereceu.

-Seu safado! Assim que você me disse que pode manipular a água, eu tive a certeza de que foi você! Aquilo foi incrível, Cass! Eu adorei! - exclamou o loiro empolgado entre risadas.

Os homens gargalharam se lembrando na cena e depois continuaram seu desjejum tranquilamente. Enfim eles se levantaram e Castiel foi tomar um banho, enquanto Dean lavava os pratos. Quando o loiro deixou a cozinha e voltava para o quarto, encontrou o novo namorado nas escadas e, louco de desejo por vê-lo tão bonito, o atacou, jogando seu corpo delicadamente sobre os degraus. Logo, Castiel estava parcialmente deitado nos degraus com as pernas abertas e Dean entre elas beijando sua boca com gula e apalpando seu bumbum sem piedade. O tirão apertava as costas do loiro, empurrando o corpo dele contra o seu e fazendo as ereções que eles já tinham se encontrarem.

Então ambos gozaram dentro das próprias calças no exato segundo em que Sam abria a porta e entrava em casa. Ao ver a cena, o Winchester mais novo ficou chocado e esbravejou:

-MAS O QUE É ISSO, DEAN?

-QUE DIABOS, SAM! - gritou o filho mais velho de John se levantando e puxando seu amor consigo. - QUANDO VOCÊ VAI APRENDER A BATER NA PORTA OU AO MENOS AVISAR QUE ESTÁ VINDO PARA CÁ?

-E desde quando eu preciso avisar que estou vindo para a minha casa? - devolveu o mais alto se aproximando do casal.

-Desde que deixou de morar aqui e meu namorado está morando comigo! Privacidade existe, Sam! Mas que droga! - replicou o detetive se aproximando do irmão segurando Castiel pela mãos.

-Eu não sabia que vocês estavam namorando! - vociferou o advogado irritado.

-Mas agora sabe! E mesmo assim Cas já morava aqui! Ele podia estar sem camisa na sala ou alguma coisa assim, sei lá! Já não dava mais para você ficar entrando e saindo daqui a hora que quer e eu já tinha te pedido para parar com isso! - devolveu Dean igualmente nervoso.

-Você não disse que não estava gostando dele? - indagou Sam com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Eu menti. Não queria você enchendo o meu saco por causa disso. Eu e o Cas agora estamos namorando e eu exijo que você o respeite. - explicou Dean calmamente.

-E eu respeito, mas não acha cedo demais? Vocês mal se conhecem!

-Nós nos amamos, Sam! E ponto final!

-Dean, eu não quero causa problemas entre você e seu irmão. É melhor eu procurar outro lugar para ficar, já passou da hora mesmo. - falou o tritão abaixando a cabeça com o olhar triste.

-DE JEITO NENHUM! Você é meu namorado e seu lugar é AQUI! E tem mais: hoje mesmo você se mudará para meu quarto!

-O que? Como assim, Dean? - questionou Castiel visivelmente surpreso e feliz.

-Agora você é meu namorado, Cass. Não faz mais sentido você ficar no quarto do meu irmãozinho. - esclareceu o detetive acariciando o rosto amado.

-Você só pode estar ficando louco, Dean...

-Sam, chega! O que você veio fazer aqui afinal? - cortou o loiro finalizando a discussão.

-Eu preciso falar em particular com você. - limitou-se a dizer Sam.

-Pode falar. Eu e Cas não temos segredos. - falou Dean seriamente.

-Tudo bem, Dean. Eu não me importo. Eu tenho que tomar outro banho mesmo. - concordou Castiel falando com um tom de voz doce e beijando o namorado logo depois. - Converse direito com seu irmão. Volto logo.

-Está bem. - retrucou o loiro após o beijo com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

-Até logo, Sam. - o moreno se despediu do cunhado indo para a escada em seguida.

-Tchau, Castiel. - respondeu o Winchester mais novo observando o tritão se afastar.

Os irmãos se sentaram no sofá e então Sam finalmente explicou o motivo da sua visita:

-Dean, eu sei que você não vai gostar disso, mas eu fiz para o seu próprio bem.

-Fala logo, Sam!

-Bem, eu investiguei o Castiel. E ele simplesmente não existe.

-COMO É QUE É? QUEM TE DEU O DIREITO DE INVESTIGAR A VIDA DO CAS? - exclamou o loiro exaltado ficando novamente de pé em um pulo.

-Eu sou seu irmão, Dean e me preocupo com você! Depois do que o Pellegrino te fez, eu não vou deixar você se envolver com qualquer um! - devolveu o mais novo também se levantando.

-Obrigado pela preocupação, Sam, mas quem escolhe com quem eu vou me envolver, sou eu! Cas não é qualquer um e eu já te falei que ele não é como o Pellegrino!

-Se ele não é, então porque mentiu para você? Eu coletei as digitais dele há alguns dias. Fiquei escondido na esquina esperando ele sair para fazer compras e entrei. E sabe o que eu descobri? Nada! Ele simplesmente não existe!

-O fato de você não ter descoberto nada com as digitais dele não quer dizer que ele não exista, Sam! Só significa que ele não tem ficha na polícia, o que é ótimo, aliás.

-Vocês não o ficharam quando o prenderam?

-Nós não o prendemos, Sam! Ele não é um criminoso, pelo contrário, ele foi a vítima. Não havia motivos para prendê-lo. - retrucou o mais velho impaciente.

-Mas devia haver algum sinal dele em algum lugar! Eu pesquisei o nome dele também e não achei nada! Não existe nenhum Castiel vivendo em nenhuma cidade da Califórnia ou no resto desse país!

-CHEGA, SAM! DEIXE O CAS EM PAZ OU VAI ARRUMAR UM PROBLEMA COMIGO! - vociferou o loiro furioso.

-Mas, Dean... - murmurou o moreno perplexo.

-Sem mas, nem meio mas, Sam! Agora vá embora porque meu turno começa em meia hora e eu tenho que ir trabalhar!

-Está bem! Mas não diga que eu não avisei! - rebateu o mais novo irritado deixando a sala e saindo da casa batendo a porta.

Dean subiu às pressas e encontrou o amado sentado na cama aos prantos com os cotovelos nas coxas e o rosto mergulhado nas mãos. Antes que ele perguntasse qualquer coisa, o tritão levantou a cabeça:

-Eu ouvi tudo, Deanno. Desculpe, mas vocês gritavam, não dava para não escutar.

-Tudo bem, amor. Eu imaginei que você tinha escutado mesmo. Mas não se preocupe com isso. Sam não vai fazer nada contra você. - falou o detetive com um tom de voz doce sentando ao lado do moreno e o abraçando.

-Se ele continuar investigando, vai acabar descobrindo, Deanno. Você foi compreensível porque já existia uma ligação entre nós, mas duvido que seu irmão seja. E eu sei o que acontece quando seu povo encontra o desconhecido. Os jornalistas vão me perseguir atrás de fotos e informações sobre mim e meu povo, os cientistas vão querer me examinar e um deles vai tentar me usar para ganhar aquele tal de "Prêmio Nobel de Fisiologia ou Medicina". - o moreno confessou seu grande temor para seu loiro entre lágrimas.

-Seu pai te falou isso? - questionou o detetive já imaginando a resposta.

-Sim. Esse foi um dos motivos que o levou a voltar para o mar. Ele até pensou em casar com minha mãe e vir morar aqui com ela, mas quando um cientista começou a desconfiar que ele era um tritão, ele percebeu que não dava para viver aqui. - revelou o moreno se afastando um pouco do Winchester e encarando seus olhos.

-Porque você não me falou isso quando me contou sua história?

-Porque eu não queria te assustar, Deanno. E foi tudo tão bonito que eu não queria estragar.

-Entendo. E ainda assim você quis vir para cá? - indagou o primogênito de John surpreso.

-Eu queria muito te conhecer melhor, Deanno. Meu amor por você falou mais alto que meu medo. - esclareceu o moreno esboçando um sorriso em meio ao choro.

-Cass... só você mesmo... - devolveu o Winchester emocionado

Sem conseguir conter a emoção, o loiro abraçou o tritão novamente e beijou seus lábios com paixão, sendo imediatamente correspondido por ele, que mantinha as mãos em seu peito. Assim que partiram o beijo para poderem respirar um pouco, o detetive concluiu, beijando a testa do moreno em seguida:

-Não se preocupe, meu peixinho. Ninguém vai descobrir seu segredo, eu não vou deixar.

Com um semblante preocupado, o Winchester pensou consigo mesmo que Castiel estava certo. Era precisamente tudo o que ele descreveu que aconteceria se o mundo descobrisse que havia um tritão entre eles. Esse pensamento fez seu corpo gelar por dentro e ele jurou para si mesmo que nunca permitiria que isso acontecesse. O resto o dia foi tranquilo. Dean foi trabalhar assim que Castiel se acalmou, mas não parou de pensar nele nem por um segundo. No departamento, ninguém se surpreendeu ao saber do relacionamento dos dois:

-Tava na cara que isso ia acontecer! - exclamou Ash rindo com malícia.

-Ah, então foi por isso que você ofereceu sua casa para ele ficar, Winchester? Já tinha segundas intenções? - zombou o Capitão Singer.

-Só segundas? Ele com certeza já tinha terceiras e até quartas intenções! - devolveu a Sargento Ellen Harvelle rindo marotamente.

-Vocês querem parar? Do jeito que vocês estão falando até parece que eu sou um tarado! - exclamou Dean já meio irritado.

-Isso não está muito longe da verdade... - alfinetou Ash.

-Engraçadinho... - rebateu o Winchester com um sorriso sendo obrigado a se render.

Os policiais se encararam e acabaram explodindo em gargalhadas. Eles estavam certos, as intenções de Dean ao levar Castiel para sua casa não foram totalmente inocentes. O moreno realmente o atraía e embora o motivo inicial fosse ajudá-lo e protegê-lo, havia sim um interesse sexual de sua parte, que acabou se revelando um sentimento muito mais forte que desejo. E para sua sorte, ele era correspondido. Quem diria que aquele chamado sobre um homem nu em uma praia que tanto o desagradou, traria tamanha felicidade para si. Aos poucos, as risadas foram diminuindo e eles voltaram ao trabalho.

Horas mais tarde, o turno de Dean enfim acabou. Ele se levantou de sua mesa, pegou seu casaco e ligou para seu moreno, pois queria combinar de encontrá-lo na RoadHouse, a lanchonete que todos os policiais frequentavam, para eles fazerem lanche. O tritão se assustou ao ouvir o celular que ganhou do namorado tocar, pois ainda não estava acostumado com ele, mas ansioso para ouvir a voz amada, o atendeu rapidamente:

-Oi, Deanno.

-Hum... gostou mesmo de usar esse apelido, hein? - retrucou o loiro com malícia.

-Não foi você mesmo que me pediu para chamá-lo assim depois que o usei... bem, você sabe quando? - devolveu o tritão completamente ruborizado.

-Claro que sim, mas não achei que você se acostumaria com ele tão rápido. E embora eu tenha te pedido para me chamar assim e ame ter um apelido inventado por você, eu ainda não me acostumei. - explicou o detetive calmamente.

-Se quiser, eu posso parar e...

-Não! Continue! Eu vou me acostumar rápido, garanto! Adorei esse apelido!

-Está bem, eu vou continuar, Deanno... mas porque você me ligou? Foi só para ouvir minha voz? - rebateu o moreno marotamente.

-Eu amo ouvir sua voz, mas não foi só por isso não. É que meu turno acabou e eu queria te encontrar na RoadHouse para nós comermos alguma coisa, que tal?

-Eu adorei, Deanno! Eu estou naquela loja de conveniência perto da sua casa, a Kripke's, mas vou para a RoadHouse agora!

-**Nossa** casa, peixinho. Ela também é sua agora! E me espera aí que eu vou te buscar, afinal eu estou de carro e não vou deixar você ir daí para a RoadHouse cheio de sacolas nas mãos..

-Está bem, amor, **nossa** casa. É que eu ainda não me acostumei com isso. Eu vou te esperar aqui então. E obrigado por vir me buscar. - concordou e agradeceu o moreno com um sorriso.

-Pois trate de se acostumar logo, afinal, quando voltarmos para a **nossa** casa, mudaremos suas coisas para o **nosso** quarto. E você já tem até as chaves da **nossa** casa. Ah, e o que nós já conversamos sobre esses seus "obrigados" constantes?

-Eu vou me acostumar, prometo. E eu estou tentando parar com esses "obrigados", mas está difícil.

-Ótimo. E por mais difícil que seja, continue tentando. Estou indo.

Ambos desligaram os telefones e Castiel guardou o seu no bolso de sua calça enquanto continuava caminhando pela loja em busca das coisas que seu loiro gostava. Minutos se passaram enquanto o tritão colocava embalagens de pão, farinha de trigo, além de todos os ingredientes para fazer a torta de maçã que Dean tanto amava em sua cesta. Ele também pegou cerveja, carne de hambúrguer e, naquele momento, escolhia alguns chocolates quando uma voz ao seu lado chamou sua atenção:

-Você vem sempre aqui? - indagou um homem do seu lado direito.

-Nas últimas semanas sim. - respondeu o moreno calmamente encarando um dos doces que retirou da prateleira à sua frente.

-E pelo visto você adora comer, não é? Eu gosto de homens que apreciam uma boa comida. - devolveu o homem com malícia encarando a cesta no braço esquerdo do moreno e depois fitando os olhos dele com um sorriso sedutor.

-Er... me desculpe, mas eu tenho namorado. Essas coisas são para ele, aliás. - explicou o tritão completamente ruborizado ao notar as intenções do outro homem.

-Bem, eu não sou ciumento... - disparou o outro homem se aproximando de Castiel com um ar de conquistador no rosto.

-PODE TIRAR SEU CAVALINHO DA CHUVA! NEM PENSE QUE ELE SERÁ MAIS UMA VÍTIMA DOS SEUS GOLPES, PELLEGRINO! ELE É MEU NAMORADO! - bradou o Winchester furioso fuzilando o ex-namorado com os olhos enquanto se aproximava de seu amor e entrelaçava sua mão esquerda com a direita dele.

* * *

><p><strong>Xiii, Pellegrino deu o ar da graça e paquerando o Cas ainda por cima! O que será que ele fez com Dean no passado? A que Dean se referia quando disse que Cas não seria "mais uma das vítimas dos golpes" dele? Essas e outras explicações no próximo capítulo! Rsss!<strong>

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	4. Novos Problemas

**Eu sei, eu demorei! Peço desculpas pela 2759729758947583 vez e dessa vez não prometerei nada, porque já vi que não consigo cumprir minhas promessas. Mas vou tentar demorar menos para atualizar minhas fics.**

**As coisas agora começarão a se complicar para nosso tritão favorito. Então, se preparem!**

* * *

><p>-Há quanto tempo, Dean! E que grande coincidência! Então você está namorando essa gracinha aqui? - retrucou Nick com um tom de voz sarcástico esticando sua mão para tocar o rosto de Castiel.<p>

-NÃO SE ATREVA A TOCÁ-LO! - gritou o detetive estapeando a mão de Pellegrino, chamando a atenção das pessoas que estavam no lugar.

-Vocês se conhecem, Deanno? - questionou o moreno assustado.

-Deanno? Oh, ele é mais fofo do que eu imaginava! - exclamou Pellegrino com escárnio.

-CALA A BOCA, PELLEGRINO! NÃO FALE NADA DELE! VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO!

-Deanno, se acalme, por favor. Você está muito nervoso!

-Tá tudo bem, amor. Eu estou bem. E sim, eu conheço esse cretino, mas depois eu te explico tudo. Agora vamos sair daqui.

-Ah, vocês já vão? Que pena! Eu pensei em nós fazermos um revival, Dean! Só que incluindo o seu namoradinho aqui. Seria delicioso...

-DESGRAÇADO! - esbravejou o Winchester desferindo um forte soco no ex-namorado.

Apavorado, Castiel levou as mãos até a boca, largando os dedos que Dean segurava, e encarou a cena com os olhos arregalados. Preocupado, o detetive falou:

-Cass, eu te garanto que ele mereceu. E não só pelo que acabou de falar. Agora vamos embora daqui de uma vez.

O tritão não falou nada, apenas se limitou a acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Sem pensar duas vezes, o loiro agarrou novamente sua mão e o levou para fora da loja e dentro de seu Impala. Ele dirigiu em silêncio por alguns minutos e estacionou em frente da praia onde se conheceram. Então saltou do carro e, novamente com seus dedos enlaçados nos do moreno, ele o conduziu até a areia, a uma distância segura do mar, onde se sentaram e ele voltou a falar:

-Aqui o mar não vai nos alcançar, então poderemos conversar com calma.

-Eu estou te ouvindo, Deanno. Pode falar. - respondeu o tritão com uma calma que contaminou o humano.

O Winchester fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e começou a falar:

-Aquele homem se chama Nick Pellegrino e eu quase me casei com ele. Eu o amei, Cass, como nunca tinha amado alguém antes e como só voltei a amar no dia em que te conheci, aqui mesmo nessa praia.

-E pelo que houve na loja e que eu vejo agora em seus olhos, percebo que ele te magoou profundamente. - retrucou o moreno com um ar triste.

-Sim. Muito. A mágoa que ele me causou foi tão ou mais profunda que o amor que eu sentia por ele.

-O que ele fez contigo, Deanno?

-Eu o conheci na praia em um dia de folga. Eu estava tomando sol na areia e ele surfava no mar com a maior pinta de galã. Quando ele saiu da água, nós conversamos e então tudo começou. Após algumas saídas, nós começamos a namorar a sério. Meses depois, ele me pediu em casamento e eu, emocionado e feliz, aceitei. Dois meses após isso, nós estávamos no altar, o padre fazia a clássica pergunta "se alguém aqui tem alguma coisa contra o casamento, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre" quando um rapaz entrou na igreja furioso. Ele contou que era um dos vários ex-maridos do Nick e que meu noivo era um golpista que só queria o dinheiro que herdei de meus pais. Ele seduzia seu alvo, que era sempre um jovem rico, se casava com ele, um tempo depois o fazia assinar uma procuração dando a ele controle de todos os seus bens e, para arrematar, o safado passava para o seu nome tudo que o cônjuge da vez tinha. Finalmente, ele o abandonava e pedia o divórcio. Depois de ter sido enganado por Pellegrino, aquele rapaz, que se chamava Michael, jurou para si mesmo que não permitiria que ele fizesse aquilo com outra pessoa e resolveu caçá-lo, então descobriu as vítimas anteriores dele. Eu fiquei desesperado. Sam deu uma surra no cretino ali mesmo na igreja. Meus colegas da polícia não puderam prendê-lo porque o que ele fez foi uma canalhice, mas infelizmente não se configura crime. Depois disso, Sam se tornou super protetor comigo, por isso ele implica com você. Ele tem medo que eu seja enganado de novo. Essa foi a pior época da minha vida, Cass. Sam me apoiou bastante, foi o meu alicerce. Eu demorei muito para superar isso e, quando finalmente consegui, conheci um tritão lindo que me fez acreditar no amor outra vez. - explicou o detetive entre lágrimas, mas sorrindo e acariciando o rosto do moreno quando o mencionou.

-Eu não posso nem imaginar o quando você sofreu, amor. E agora entendo porque Sam me trata daquele jeito, mas eu juro pra você que eu jamais vou te magoar. Eu não vim de tão longe para te ferir, Deanno. Eu vim para te amar. - retrucou Castiel segurando o rosto amado entre suas mãos.

-Você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso, meu peixinho.

Com um sorriso, o moreno tomou os lábios do loiro para si e logo eles estavam envolvidos em um beijo intenso com o Winchester apertando a cintura do tritão com posse, enquanto o próprio abraçava seu pescoço com carinho. Depois de alguns minutos, eles partiram o beijo e Dean falou:

-Bem, vamos para a RoadHouse, agora?

-Vamos sim, Deanno. - respondeu o tritão sorrindo.

O casal entrelaçou suas mãos e se levantou da areia, caminhando de volta para o Impala. Minutos depois, eles chegaram na lanchonete, onde se sentaram e, enfim voltando a sorrir, o loiro fez o pedido para uma garçonete:

-Eu vou querer um hambúrguer e uma cerveja. E você, meu peixinho?

-Eu vou querer a mesma coisa, Deanno.

-Bem, você ouviu, Anna. Traga 2 hambúrgueres e 2 cervejas para nós.

-Ok. Em alguns minutos eu volto com o pedido de vocês. - respondeu a ruiva terminando de anotar e indo para a cozinha.

Enquanto os rapazes conversavam entre sorrisos e carícias, um senhor de meia idade, grisalho, calvo e de olhos azuis entrou na lanchonete e se sentou na mesa paralela a deles. Os garotos nem o notaram, mas ele os encarou e voltou seu olhar para a janela resmungando:

-Alguns podem tudo enquanto outros não podem nada! Há alguns anos, pessoas como eles jamais poderiam fazer essa pouca vergonha em um local público, mas agora isso é permitido! Enquanto eu não sou levado a sério no meio científico! Mas eu, o grande Dr. Zacariah Fuller, vou provar para aqueles imbecis do Laboratório de Biologia Marinha de StoneBeach que sereias e tritões existem!

-Ehem. Com licença, senhor, eu não quero incomodá-lo, mas o senhor vai fazer seu pedido agora? - perguntou um garçom ao lado da mesa.

-Ah sim. Claro que eu vou pedir agora. Eu quero uma torta de limão e um capuccino.

-Sim, senhor. Eu já volto com o seu pedido. - respondeu o garçom terminando de anotar o pedido e se afastando da mesa.

Horas depois, o casal deixava o restaurante e parava diante do Impala, onde Dean imprensou o corpo de seu tritão com o dele e o beijou com paixão. Eles passaram alguns minutos naquele intenso amasso até que começou a chover, causando pânico nos dois:

-Ah, não! Vai acontecer, Deanno!

-Calma, meu peixinho! Entra aqui! - exclamou o loiro abrindo a porta traseira do carro.

No momento em que Castiel sentou no banco de trás, sua cauda tomou o lugar das pernas, rasgando suas calças. Apavorado, Dean o ajudava a chegar até o outro lado do banco, pois só assim a cauda entraria completamente no automóvel. Ao mesmo tempo, o Dr. Fuller saía do restaurante e via uma cauda de peixe gigante sendo empurrada para dentro de um Impala 67 preto, enquanto um jovem loiro fechava a porta de trás e falava:

-Fique tranquilo, amor. Ninguém viu.

O rapaz entrou no lugar do motorista e deu a partida do carro, deixando o local sem notar a presença do homem que estagnou na frente da lanchonete assustado, mas sorrindo e anotando algo na mão esquerda com uma caneta. Quando terminou, ele levantou a cabeça e falou consigo mesmo:

-Isso é inacreditável! Eu louco por uma prova da existência de sereias e tritões e ela cai no meu colo de paraquedas! Ainda bem que eu tenho memória fotográfica, senão não teria conseguido anotar a placa do carro! Agora eu só preciso falar com aquele meu amigo no departamento de trânsito e preparar as minha câmera para tirar as fotos que vão calar a boca daqueles idiotas do laboratório!

Cheio de empolgação, o cientista finalmente se afastou da RoadHouse e foi para o seu carro, se preparando para colocar seu plano em prática.

* * *

><p><strong>Zacariah tinha que aparecer na história para atrapalhar a vida dos garotos, não é? Rsss! Já não bastava Pellegrino, agora vem ele louco para pegar um tritão para sua pesquisa! E agora, o que vocês acham que ele fará?<strong>

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
